El Diablo
El Diablo (The Devil, when translated from Spanish) was the first robot built by Team Diablo, a tracked middleweight with a spinning drum in front (replaced by a set of flywheels in Season 5.0) and lifting spikes in the rear dubbed "Big Sticker" by El Diablo's builder Zach Bieber. It first appeared in Season 2.0, making it to the finals before losing to Spaz. It never made it to the finals again, but it did do decently in competition. Later on, Team Diablo made a heavyweight version of El Diablo named El Diablo Grande, which was originally going to replace El Diablo. This is why El Diablo did not participate in Season 3.0. Robot History Season 2.0 El Diablo's first ever match in BattleBots was against RA in the round of 32. El Diablo charged straight at RA, its spinning drum hitting RA, only for RA's flails to get wound up in El Diablo's drum. This left the two robots stuck together. El Diablo pulled RA around for a while, trying to get the flail from around the drum out. El Diablo then pulled RA over the killsaws where the chain was finally pulled free and the drum was free to spin again. El Diablo pushed RA to the killsaws, where it got shredded before El Diablo pushed RA under the pulverizer. RA was unable to move and was completely destroyed, with pieces flying around the BattleBox. RA was counted out and El Diablo was the winner by KO, as the remains of RA was being put into a garbage bag. After beating RA, El Diablo fought Ankle Biter in the round of 16. The fight started with Ankle Biter getting under El Diablo before the two robots circled each other. El Diablo eventually managed to hit Ankle Biter's side and then get under Ankle Biter. Ankle Biter was caught by the killsaws before charging at El Diablo. El Diablo hit Ankle Biter's wheel before Ankle Biter got stuck to the spikestrip. El Diablo freed it by hitting the rear before hitting the rear end again. Ankle Biter got under El Diablo before getting caught by the killsaws, nearly getting sent onto its rear. After avoided each other for a while, El Diablo was caught under by Ankle Biter and shoved against the spikestrip. Ankle Biter reversed away and drove over the killsaws, causing it to spin 360 degrees in the air before landing the right way up. El Diablo was then caught side on and shoved across the BattleBox. El Diablo fell off but Ankle Biter managed to get El Diablo hit by the killsaws. El Diablo was charged at again by Ankle Biter, which went straight under El Diablo and making it fly for a few seconds. El Diablo's drum was not working at this point so it started pointing the lifter at Ankle Biter. Ankle Biter continued driving at El Diablo before it was pushed into killsaws by El Diablo. Ankle Biter continued driving at El Diablo before it was pushed into the killsaws by El Diablo and stopped moving, possibly due to its on/off key falling out. El Diablo shoved Ankle Biter onto the killsaws a few more times whilst Ankle Biter was being counted out. El Diablo won by KO at 2:24 and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Complete Control. For this match, Complete Control added an extension to the top of its grabbing arm to help it self-right better. At the beginning, Complete Control was showing brief mobility problems before both robots started pushing each other. Complete Control then grabs El Diablo and lifts it completely off the ground where the tip of Complete Control's orange grabber gets stuck inside the body of El Diablo before El Diablo is dropped upside down. El Diablo continues to attack, but by this point, Complete Control's motors had fried and Complete Control lost its ability to drive around the BattleBox. El Diablo was built to drive inverted and took advantage by shoving Complete Control against the corner of the BattleBox. Complete Control feebly moves its weapon as it is counted out, leaving El Diablo to advance to the semifinals, where it was scheduled to fight The Master. However, The Master blew a motor during testing and was forced to forfeit. This win put El Diablo to the middleweight finals, where it faced Spaz. Spaz approaches first, but El Diablo knocks into Spaz with its rotating drum. Spaz swings its axe, knocking one of El Diablo's horns off. The bots moved towards the killsaws and El Diablo goes over, losing one of the two wheels that support the drum, leaving El Diablo with half its mobility. Spaz swings its weapon repeatedly, hitting El Diablo and removing one of its horns in one of the attacks before pushing El Diablo near the killsaws. El Diablo takes a ride over the saws but keeps moving. Spaz, showing more mobility, gets some more weapon damage points while El Diablo tries to line up its rotating weapon for a shot. In the end, Spaz won on a close 25-20 judge's decision and El Diablo was declared the runner-up. El Diablo wasn't finished, however, as it participated the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. El Diablo was one of few robots that were still moving in the end, but it lost overall to Deadblow. Season 4.0 El Diablo fought Ray Billing's Darkness in its first Season 4.0 fight and in its return after missing Season 3.0. After several hits between the two robots, El Diablo got in a hit that damaged the battery box of Darkness and caused the box to slide backwards inside the frame of Darkness. The box pinched the power wire for the radio receiver between the box and the frame, slicing through the wire. This damage immobilized Darkness and was counted out at 2:37. El Diablo won by KO and advanced to the round of 16, where it faced Turtle Road Kill. The fight began fairly well for Turtle Road Kill, but a devastating blow from the killsaws rendered one half of Turtle Road Kill useless. El Diablo then took advantage of their opponents misfortune to push Turtle Road Kill into the pulverizer, where it sustained numerous blows. El Diablo won on a 31-14 judge's decision and advanced to the quarterfinals, where it faced Hazard. This fight started badly for El Diablo as Hazard's first attack debilitated El Diablo's drum, stopping it. Fortunately, there was not any damage to the robot itself. The drum was charged at again by Hazard, before Hazard drove off and took a shot at El Diablo's right side tread, destroying it. El Diablo was left spinning in circles, before Hazard finished it off by taking chunks out of El Diablo's lexan track cover and wrecking its drum even more. A KO in 45 seconds eliminated El Diablo. Because El Diablo was severely damaged by Hazard, El Diablo couldn't participate the middleweight royal rumble at the end of the tournament. Season 5.0 El Diablo's only fight in Season 5.0 was a grudge match against Ankle Biter in the round of 32. The fight started with the discs colliding before the two bots avoided each other. El Diablo's left side was hit a couple of times before Ankle Biter hit and destroyed the right track. Ankle Biter attacked again, getting bounced onto the top of El Diablo before dropping off the rear. El Diablo's left track was then hit and destroyed, immobilizing El Diablo. Ankle Biter spun around before shoving El Diablo onto the killsaws in revenge for Season 2.0. This eliminated El Diablo from the tournament once again. Because El Diablo was severely damaged by Ankle Biter, El Diablo couldn't participate the middleweight consolation rumble at the end of the tournament. Even if it did, it wouldn't come back for the middleweight royal rumble due to an incident with Nightmare in the heavyweight consolation rumble which resulted in all the rumbles getting cancelled. Wins/Losses * Wins: 6 * Losses: 3 Mark Beiro Introductions "He drags you down, down, down into his burning ring of fire. Here's EL DIABLO!" "Just like Satan, but without the cute little tail or the pretty boy goatee. Here's EL DIABLO!" "All past foes are just notches in his battle scar armor. Now its time for his final clash. Introducing EL DIABLO!" "Those little shavings you see on his hull aren't from his last retooling. Their the stains of its last opponent. Here is EL DIABLO!" "It would safer to sandpaper a rabid baboon's behind than mess with this bot. Please welcome EL DIABLO!" Merchandise Any appearances by El Diablo in merchandise are listed below: *El Diablo/RC Custom Series *El Diablo/Battle Basher *El Diablo/Pocketbot *El Diablo/MiniBot Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Tracked Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots profiled in The Official Guide Category:Middleweight Runner-Ups Category:Middleweight Quarterfinalists Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Robots armed with Spinning Flywheels Category:Robots armed with Spinning Drums Category:Invertible Robots Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:Crowd favorites Category:Robots from California Category:Robots made into toys